Бобби Сингер
' Роберт Стивен Сингер (сокр. Бо́бби Си́нгер)' (англ. Robert Steaven Singer Bobby Singer) — охотник, эксперт демонологии и мифологии. У Бобби имеется огромная библиотека со старыми книгами, из которых он черпает информацию. Роль Бобби сыграл Джим Бивер. Биография thumb|left|226pxБобби Сингер — охотник за сверхъестественным. Он был знаком с Джоном Винчестером , однако по какой-то причине они рассорились, и Бобби даже хотел застрелить Джона. Бобби также был женат. С женой связана трагедия: она была одержима демоном, что вынудило Бобби убить ее (тогда Бобби были неизвестны способы изгнания демонов). Бобби относится к Сэму и Дину как к своим сыновьям, что неоднократно упоминается в сериале. Когда Сэму и Дину нужна помощь, они обращаются к Бобби, который ищет информацию о сверхъестественном существе, на которое охотятся братья, штудируя древние и редкие книги из его огромной домашней библиотеки (во второй серии 7 сезона «Привет, жестокий мир» дом Бобби вместе с его библиотекой сгорел. По утверждению Бобби, он сделал копии редких книг задолго до этого). Первый сезон Первый раз Бобби появляется в сериале, когда Сэм и Дин Винчестеры отправляются к нему после того, как Мег похитила их отца (эпизод «Дьявольская ловушка»). Исходя из сюжета эпизода, можно предположить, что Бобби большой знаток в области демонологии . Он помогает братьям поймать Мег и провести над ней обряд экзорцизма. До того, как ритуал завершён, Бобби предупреждает Дина, что «настоящая» Мег может умереть, когда демон её покинет, так как она упала из окна седьмого этажа и просто не могла выжить. Тем не менее, Винчестеры завершают обряд, а спустя несколько секунд Мег умирает, и Бобби помогает братьям скрыться, пока не приехала полиция и не начала задавать вопросы о мёртвой девушке. Второй сезон В начале второго сезона Джон просит Сэма, чтобы тот отправился к Бобби и взял у него кое-какие вещи изthumb списка, которые, как оказывается, необходимы, чтобы вызвать демона. Мы не видим Бобби в эпизоде «Все любят клоунов», однако он упоминается, когда разрешает Дину и Сэму остановиться у него дома, пока Дин чинит машину. Также Бобби позволяет братьям взять его фургончик, когда те отправляются на поиски Эллен Харвелл . В эпизоде «Рождённый под дурным знаком» Бобби помогает Дину изгнать демона из одержимого Сэма, а также даёт братьям талисманы, защищающие от демонов. Несколько недель спустя Винчестеры звонят Бобби и просят помощи в расследовании дела в Огайо. Встретившись с ними, он видит, что Сэм и Дин рассорились, и выслушивает от обоих две абсолютно разные истории о том, что произошло (эпизод «Небылицы»). Выслушав братьев, Бобби понимает, что в их ссоре виноват фокусник. Вместе с Бобби Сэму и Дину удаётся (как им кажется) избавиться от фокусника, и они покидают город. В первой части эпизода «Врата ада: часть 1» Бобби помогает Дину найти пропавшего Сэма. Вместе они выясняют, что Сэм находится в заброшенном, населённом призраками городе и отправляются к нему на помощь. Однако Бобби и Дин прибывают слишком поздно, и Джейк убивает Сэма, вонзив нож в спину. Бобби отправляется в погоню за Джейком, но тому удаётся сбежать. Бобби появляется и во второй части эпизода «Врата ада: часть 2». Выясняется, что он очень переживает за Сэма и Дина. Он просто впадает в ярость, узнав, что Дин продал душу демону взамен жизни Сэма, и теперь ему остался всего один год жизни. Вместе с Эллен Бобби удаётся закрыть ворота в ад, расположенные в центре кладбища в Вайоминге. После того, как Дин убивает Демона, Бобби говорит, что сотни демонов вырвались на свободу, и война только началась. Третий сезон Бобби возвращается в третьем сезоне и помогает Сэму и Дину в борьбе с демонами. Ему также удаётся, с помощью демона Руби, понять как работает Кольт и скопировать оружие и пули. Начиная с этого сезона (наверное из-за смерти Джона) Бобби начинает очень заботиться о двух братьях и буквально заменяет им отца. Четвёртый сезон В четвёртом сезоне Бобби появляется достаточно редко. Первый раз за сезон он появляется в серии "Воскрешение лазаря", где они вместе с Дином поджидают Кастиэля в складе. На протяжении всех других эпизодов он появляется так же достаточно редко. В серии с сиреной , Бобби по телефону представляется агенту ФБР главой Бюро, тем самым выручая Сэма и Дина из нелёгкой ситуации. В конце этой же серии он спасает околдованых братьев от сирены. В 20 серии сезона, Бобби с Дином запирают Сэма в антидемонический бункер, что в доме Бобби. Пятый сезон В начале пятого сезона в Бобби вселяется демон и хочет убить братьев Винчестеров, однако в последний миг Бобби каким-то образом удаётся на несколько секунд вернуть себе своё тело, и он вонзает в себя артефактный нож и убивает демона. Чудом Бобби не умирает, но остаётся прикованным к инвалидному креслу (шантаж Захарии: либо Дин скажет да, либо у Бобби откажут ноги), из-за чего сильно страдает на протяжении всего сезона. «'Бобби': Давай, иди сюда и возложи на меня руки. ''Кастиэль: Боюсь, это не в моих силах. <…>'' ''Бобби: Передай Богу, что с Него ноги!»'' По ходу сюжета Бобби встречает свою давно погибшую жену в виде зомби. Но не в виде классического зомби, подгнившего и ревущего какие-то невнятные слова, подозрительно похожие на «Braaaaaaainzzz» или «Fressssh meeaat» (тем более, что Бобби кремировал труп жены), а в виде вполне разумного зомби, помнящего свою жизнь, осознающего свою смерть и пекущего пирожки (как отметил Дин, весьма неплохие на вкус). Но по прошествии пяти дней она должна превратиться в обычного зомби, и просит Бобби упокоить её раньше. «Дин: Слушай, я действительно ничего не знаю о любви, но ты все же провел с ней пять дней, да? Бобби: Да. И от этого все в тысячу раз хуже. Она была любовью всей моей жизни, сколько раз я должен её убивать?» Позже Бобби, дабы помочь Винчестерам, закладывает душу самому главному демону перекрёстка Кроули (который активно помогает Винчестерам из-за страха перед Люцифером , а душа Бобби ему нужна как гарантия неприкосновенности). Демон, в качестве подарка, исцеляет Бобби ноги. В последней серии пятого сезона Люцифер убивает Бобби (а также Кастиэля, и почти убивает Дина), но внезапно воскрешённый Богом Кас воскрешает Бобби, а также исцеляет Дина. Шестой сезон Бобби желает вернуть себе душу, которую он оставил в "залог" демону Кроули. Изначально Кроули обещает вернуть душу по окончанию войны, (во время заключения сделки был один пикантный момент - поцелуй, скрепляющий договоренность.) но обещания не сдерживает из-за чего Бобби вынужден найти останки Кроули и обменять их на свою душу. Ему это удается, и это хорошо, ведь в противном случае по одному из пунктов сделки Бобби прожил бы всего 10 лет, а после попал в Ад. Все остальное время Бобби помогает вернуть найденному Сэму его душу, так как тот был возвращен из темницы Люцифера "пустым". После успешного возврата уже целых двух душ и "стены"(которая отделяет воспоминая Сэма из ада и прошлой жизни) Бобби замечает проблемы ангела Кастиэля, предлагает ему свою помощь всте с братьями Винчестерами, но ангел (на тот момент имеющий договор с Кроули о взаимопомощи) отказывается и все дальше отдаляется от друзей. Лишь в 18 серии он прибегает к их помощи, но для восстановления сил ему приходится дотронуться до души Бобби, чтобы получить энергию для путешествия во времени и возвращения братьев вместе с прахом Феникс . Позже, когда Кастиэля охватывает "одержимость", и он считает себя "Богом", Бобби первый опускается на колени, что подчеркивает его жертвенность по отношению к друзьям, которых он считает своей семьей. Седьмой сезон Шестой сезон окончился враждой Бобби и братьев с Кастиэлем. Бобби в это время уговаривает братьев действовать решительно, и даже после третьей серии, когда "погибает" раскаявшийся Кастиэль, он продолжает поддерживать Дина, не давая ему опускать руки. А тем временем их охватывает новая беда - Левиафаны , которые хотят заполучить власть над этим миром, выползли из Чистилища, а не у одного охотника нет сведений, как бороться с ними. Поэтому Бобби начинает "изучение" чудовищ, и вскоре выясняет несколько способов защиты для братьев. Но все равно левиафаны остаются коварыми существами и братьям непонятны их цели. Для получения информации, Бобби и Винчестеры проникают на тайное место сбора левиафанов, где Бобби захватывает в плен их предводитель в теле Дика Романа. Бобби не теряет времени и записывает важные координаты со стола и с трудом охотникам все же удается выбраться оттуда. Но не все так хорошо - Дик Роман стреляет и попадает в голову Бобби. Бобби на грани смерти, лежит в реанимации, но его душа путешествует по воспоминаниям, он пытается понять, что столь важное он не сделал, и хочет найти выход, чтобы передать координаты братьям. Его мозг постепенно умирает, но Бобби с помощью своего "воображаемого" друга Руфуса смог найти выход и передать координаты парням. Это один из самых трогательных моментов в сериале - Бобби пришел в себя на пять минут, записал цифры на руке и назвал братьев, ставших ему приемными сыновьями, "идиоты". Прежде, когда он блуждал по воспоминаниям, где оправдал себя за убийство отца, гнетущего его семью, он сказал, что несмотря на то, что он не имеет детей, он вырастил и воспитал двух настоящих мужчин. Позже Бобби появляется в 18 серии, где он является призраком, и становится понятно, кто все это время помогал Дину. Но Дин не видит его, Бобби в сердцах ругается. Позже Бобби как дух становится сильнее и уже может передвигать предметы и являться во плоти как приведение. Помимо того что он стал сильнее Винчестеров пугает то что Бобби стал одержим местью и стал неуправляем. Интересные факты *Персонаж Бобби Сингера был назван в честь режиссера Роберта Сингера *В альтернативных реальностях Бобби был женат на Эллен, что произошло, если бы "Титаник" не попал в катастрофу. *Многие фанаты считали, что лучшим вариантом в седьмом сезоне была бы женитьба Бобби на его подруге - шерифе. *Кепочка Бобби - его постоянный символ. *Дин носит с собой фляжку Бобби как память, и именно к ней привязан его призрак. Эпизоды сериала с участием Бобби Сингера #1.22 Дьявольская ловушка (англ. Devil’s Trap) #2.01 Пока я Умирал (англ. In My Time of Dying) #2.14 Рождённый под дурным знаком (англ. Born Under a Bad Sign) #2.15 Небылицы (англ. Tall Tales) #2.21 Врата ада, часть 1 (англ. All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 1) #2.22 Врата ада, часть 2 (англ. All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 2) #3.01 Великолепная семёрка (англ. The Magnificent Seven) #3.03 Непруха в Блэк Роке (англ. Bad Day At Black Rock) #3.04 Город грехов (англ. Sin City) #3.10 Помечтай немного обо мне (англ. Dream a Little Dream of Me) #3.11 Заколдованный круг (англ. Mystery Spot) #3.15 Время на моей стороне (англ. Time Is On My Side) #3.16 Пощады не будет (англ. No Rest For The WicKed) #4.01 Воскрешение Лазаря (англ. Lazarus Rising) #4.02 Ты здесь, Господи? Это я, Дин Винчестер (англ. Are You There, God? It's Me... Dean Winchester) #4.06 Жёлтая лихорадка (англ. Yellow Fever) #4.14 Секс и насилие (англ. Sex and Violence) #4.20 Вознесение (англ. The Rapture) #4.21 И падут преграды (англ. When the Levee Breaks) #4.22 Восстание Люцифера (англ. Lucifer Rising) #5.01 Сочувствие Дьяволу (англ. Sympathy for the Devil) #5.02 О, Боже, и вы тоже! (англ. Good God, Y'All) #5.03 Будь самим собой (англ. Free to Be You and Me) #5.07 Загадочная история Дина Винчестера (англ. The Curious Case of Dean Winchester) #5.10 Оставь надежду (англ. Abandon All Hope) #5.15 Мёртвые пледов не носят (англ. Dead Men Don`t Wear Plaid) #5.18 Обратной дороги нет (англ. Point of No Return) #5.20 Знакомый вам Дьявол (англ. The Devil You Know) #6.01 Возвращение к истокам (англ. Exile on the Main Street) #6.04 Выходные у Бобби (англ. Weekend at Bobby's) #6.06 Ты не вынесешь правды (англ. You Can't Handle the Truth) #6.11 Свидание в Самарре (англ. Appointment in Samarra) #6.12 Словно девственница (англ. Like a Virgin) #6.16 …И никого не стало (англ. …And Then There Were None) #6.17 Моё сердце будет биться дальше (англ. My Heart Will Go On) #6.18 Западная земля (англ. Frontierland) #6.19 Дорогая мамочка (англ. Mommy Dearest) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Охотники Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Персонажи 2 сезона Категория:Персонажи 1 сезона Категория:Персонажи 3 сезона Категория:Персонажи 4 сезона Категория:Персонажи 5 сезона Категория:Персонажи 6 сезона Категория:Персонажи 7 сезона Категория:Умершие Категория:Призраки